Kyo and Kagura's Dojo fight
by Furubalover07
Summary: This is about Kyo and Kagura fighting on the Dojo and Yuki making fun of them! Shigure tries to get things settled between KyoKyo and Kagura, but Kyo refuses to apolagize and confesses his love for Tohru by a kiss! Please R&R [In progress]
1. Chapter 1

Furuba!!

Ok this is just a little story between Kagura, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure….Enjoy!

"Kyo-Kyo!" Kagura runs up and beats Kyo with her right fist. "I have missed you so much!"

"Would you get the hell off me Kagura!" Kyo struggles to get up and dusts himself off.

"Oh….I'm sorry Kyo-Kyo….Did….Did I hurt you?" Kagura looks at his face and cleans the blood coming down from one of his eyebrows.

Yuki comes out onto the Dojo

"Oh…Hello you stupid cat.. it looks like Kagura has beaten you once again.." Yuki shakes his head ."What a shame you can not even be taught by your own Sensei.." Hand Kyo a towel. "here I brought you something to clean up with.. I knew that you would need it"

Kyo snatches the towel away. "shut up and give me that!"

Tohru comes up quietly behind Yuki. "How is your practice going Kyo?"

"fine.." Kyo walks away and throws a punch at Kagura to prove that he is not a wimp. She gets knocked down.

"Hiyahhhhhhhhhhh!!" Kagura comes up to Kyo from behind and tries to kick his back but he casually ducks it.

"Too late Kagura…I'm done for today" Kyo walks off the Dojo.

Kagura puts her head down. "That's not fair! Shigure is going to hear about that!!'

"I don't care!" Kyo shouts and he is gone. Tohru follows without another word.

At Shigure Sohma's house

"SHE MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL INFRONT OF THAT STUPID RAT!" Kyo complained when Shigure told him he needed to apologize.

"I know.. but you hurt Kagura's feelings…and she's a.." Sings " High school girl…High school girl!" Shigure said and then laughed is head off.

"It's not funny you damn Dog!" Kyo shouted and stomped out of the room and climbed up onto the roof.

Tohru came up on the roof with Kyo and gave him some rice balls

"Kyo….I know your mad…but do you want any riceballs? I made them for you!" Tohru smiled widly.

Kyo couldn't help but show Tohru what it was like to be in love with her. So…he kissed her directly on the lips. "Tohru…I love you so much!"

TO BE CONTINUED……


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru jumps back a little surprised. "Oh…Kyo..That was…very unlike you…"

"Yah..I know….Just…You are always around that stupid cat I never got a chance to tell you that…." He smiles softly even though he was still pissed off at Kagura.

The Shocked expression stayed on Tohru's face a little longer and then she giggled and blushed, "Ohhh I see Kyo! Thank you!" she began to climb down the ladder.

Kyo began to say something and then stopped himself, even though he knew what Tohru was thinking he meant was wrong. "Yah…..You just keep thinking that Tohru..But I will always know the truth, whether you don't or not…"He returns his face back to a smirk and leans back, putting his hands behind his head looking up at the stars.

A little later as Kyo began to climb back off the roof he felt the ground below shake. "Ohhh shit!" He started to climb back up but it was too late.

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kagura had his leg, pulling him down two steps at a time. "You left without saying good bye Kyo!!!!"

"There is a reason for that Kagura now let me go!" Kyo pulled on his leg but that just made things worse. He fell down the rest of the way, landing back down on a rock. "KAGURAAAAAAA!!!! You just made me fall on a rock!!" Kyo scrambled to get up but Kagura was on top of him.

"Oh my gosh Kyo-Kyo!!" She hit him with her left fist. "Don't you ever.." She hit him again wither right fist. "Leave….me without saying….goodbye.." She hit him with her left fist again. "AGAIN!!!!"

"Ok Kagura! Now get the hell off of me!!" Kyo was bleeding from his bottom lip and above his right eyebrow.

Kagura looked at him and got off than ran in the house and grabbed a paper towel. "Oh my gosh Kyo!! Who did this to you?!?!?! Was it that Tohru? I'll get her!!"

"No Kagura it wasn't her!" Kyo was mad now.

Shigure came out of the house. "Oh my gosh Kagura.. What happened to Kyo?" he said laughing.

Kyo scowled at Shigure. "shut up you stupid dog!"

Kagura kneeled down next to her Kyo. "Who did this to you Kyo-Kyo??"

Yuki came out and fell over laughing. "I….Think…..It…..Was….you…..Kagura!!!" Yuki couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"shut up you damn rat! I'm fine!" Kyo got up and stomped into the house, ripping the door, once again.

"I think….Everyone is destined to tear up that door Tohru.." Shigure said miserably.

Kagura stayed kneeled where Kyo left her. "I..I didn't mean to hurt him…..I…I just lost my temper…"

Yuki finally stopped laughing and put his arm around Kagura. "It's ok Kagura. We all know how you temper can be…Its ok.." He smiled softly and then left to go help the others fix the door.

"What should I fix for Dinner tonight?" Tohru asked after they finished fixing the door…once again.

"How about I cook Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked.

Shigure's face shriveled. "Inly if you like charcoled rice, or ramen…That is about all he can cook Tohru!"

"that's ok, Yuki! I can do it!" Tohru said happily.

"How about we order out today Tohru?" shigure asked."It has been a long day for all of us."

"Ok!"

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
